In general, in imaging devices, pixels including photodetectors are disposed in a matrix. Each of the photodetectors generates an electrical signal in accordance with an amount of light received. Thereafter, for example, an AD converter circuit (Analog to Digital Converter) converts the electrical signal (an analog signal) generated in each pixel to a digital signal. Thereafter, the imaging device outputs the digital signals for one frame as imaging data. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose imaging devices that include a plurality of AD converter circuits.